


whatever i lack you make up

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (i have anxiety and adhd too dont come for me about forcing mental stuff), Background James/Kinkade, Background Relationships, Barista! Lance, Big brother Shiro, Bisexual Lance, Boba, College AU, Coran is allura's uncle, Dorks in Love, Established Adashi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith, HAVING A GOOD TIME, Kick, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Leith - Freeform, Lesbian Allura, Lesbian Pidge, Light Angst, M/M, Mean Girls References, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor James/Kinkade, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, OH SHIT WADDUP, Pansexual Hunk, Purple, Questioning Lance, This just in, Trust Issues, Uncle Coran, Very Minor Character Death, Voltron, a mess honestly, ace pidge, already dead before the fic starts, also im writing all of this on christmas eve, and thats about it, art boi, art major! keith, baby lock em doors and turn the lights down low, background tattooist! allura and florist! romelle, bad treatment, based on all the klance adashi hunay or romellura modern aus ive read, basically all of it is a season eight bash, boba au, but - Freeform, but still, but we still stan, dont know that problematic bitchhh, dont stop me now, dont worry, established hunay, established romellera, established veracxa, future hurt and comfort, gay Adam, gay takashi, get that farmer lance away from me, idk he's kinda minor in this tho, im an anti dont yell at me, im having a good time, im queen trash ripperonis, is coran gay?? should he be gay??, its nine twenty six exactly and i havent slept, keith is a red gay, keith is an artist, klance, klance is canon king, lance all of a sudden loves his job because keith started coming, lance is a blue gay, lance is a tiktok gamer boi, lance is dat boi, lance is in FULL denial, lesbian romelle, light season eight bashing, lots of swearing, meme dealer holts, merry chrysler, music major! lance, not veracxa tho they're kinda new, oh and, oh yea btww, ok thats it the end, owo, owo? uwu., past emotional abuse, past jeith, sleeping who, tags from: tydi, tell me if you want gay coran, there's a LoT of fluff here, these are a lot of tags, two authors, uwu, vine references, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, we're on crack, woops spoiler, xoxo, yeehaw texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This asshole artist keeps coming into Lance's boba store, but he's adorable and Lance doesn't know what to do about it.Cue disaster gays.Even though I wrote this on Grammarly Premium, if you see any errors please tell me so i can fix it!Writing and Tags: tydiIdeas and Planning: Flammable_InstantNoodles1XX = narrative switch





	whatever i lack you make up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gays!  
> sorry this chapter is short, im kinda using it to establish the characters! we'll mostly learn about lance and keef (of course) but there is some side shiro and hunk (plus establishing friendships) so yea!
> 
> anyway thx to vicky for creating this with me and spending most of our time christmas shopping on this, go check out her page even tho i hate her UwU
> 
> thanks for clicking this! part two will be out very shortly

Lance didn't exactly love his job at Altea Boba. He didn't hate it, but it wasn't enjoyed. His welcoming boss or his attractive co-worker, Nyma, didn't affect it, it was the complete boredom he felt standing behind the counter and making the same two drinks, even though there was plenty of variety on the menu.

His job was fairly paid, though, and without a college degree (yet) he can't be picky, so it's the same counter, same two drinks, same nothing from 9 AM to 5 PM.

Lance wasn't much of a worker, anyway. He considered himself a free spirit, a guy who wouldn't be locked down to one thing or one person. Not that if he were in a relationship (which he hopelessly isn't) he wouldn't commit to it, he just wouldn't be the type to waste his entire life over someone he needs to get over, to change is morals and his future plans and everything about him for someone who isn't interested or isn't his anymore. It's not Lance. 

"Lance, you haven't touched your waffles," Hunk says with hints of concern in his voice, plate almost empty.

"I've never been a breakfast person, Hunk, you should know this. We've been friends since kindergarten. Fake friend," Lance chuckled, picking at his plate with a fork.

"Lance, eating breakfast is one of the best things you could do for yourself. It gets you ready for the day," Hunk replied, chewing on a piece of strawberry.

"Okay, Mom."

"Lance, c'mon. Just one bite?" Hunk pushed the plate a little towards Lance, giving a soft smile.

"I'm sure it tastes great, Hunk, but breakfast makes me nauseous anyway. I'm all good," Lance replied, getting up from the table and getting saran wrap from the cabinet. 

"Okay, fine, I give up. You win. Just don't waste them like last time," Hunk sighed, turning around in his chair to face Lance putting the waffles in the fridge.

"Lance 2, Hunk 0. Sad violin music plays," Lance jokes, sticking his tongue out.

"Did you just say 'sad violin music' out loud?"

"I've said worse."

"True, true."

Lance closed the refrigerator door and slumped on the couch, grabbing the remote from beside him and lazily clicking the TV on.

Hunk walked in a few minutes later with a bowl of Cheerios and sat next to him, petting Muffin, Shay's cat they are taking care of over the week.

"Anything new on Netflix?" Hunk asked, voice a bit muffled from scraping a few Cheerios from the side of the bowl and munching on them.

"Nada."

"Well, okay, it's not like we'd have much time to watch anything anyway. I start work in an hour, and so do you," Hunk reminded, checking his watch.

"Please don't remind me," Lance sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You should start getting ready actually, your job is kind of far away," Hunk said, looking up at Lance as he started walking to his room.

"Yeah, Hunk, I know," Lance said from his room with the tiniest bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Just a reminder!"

Lance could see him giving a huge grin from all the way down the hall. He sometimes found it annoying, having his roommate be the mom friend, but it got him out of some pretty shitty situations (most of the time Lance was not sober).

Sure, Lance is a little bit reckless. You only live once, right? Your future grandchildren wouldn't like to hear stories about how you sat in the corner of a club with a cup of lemonade watching your friends hit it off, do they? 

Lance shook off the thought, grabbing a blue hoodie from his closet and pulling it over a plain white t-shirt accompanied with fitting denim jeans. Even though he wears basically the same thing every day, he always is somehow impressed with himself. Sure, people call him egotistical, but he merely thinks it's self-care to love yourself.

"Lance, I know you're staring at yourself in the mirror, but you should hurry man," Hunk called out from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, but you would too if you had this gorgeous bod," Lance called back, teasing.

"Oh, would you get over yourself?"

"Never," Lance chuckled. 

"You get home before I do, so remember to feed Muffins," Hunk called while Lance closed the big front door.

He hopped into his car, plugging in his Bluetooth speaker and turning on Spotify. For some reason, Lance could not (and I mean absolutely couldn't) drive without music. He rolled down his window and blasted some songs, singing loudly. 

He pulled up to the shop, still playing music and singing along. He forgot customers where probably already there by now (seeing that it's right next to a college campus and the shop served some pretty fantastic breakfast).

"Hey, asshole! Turn it down!" 

Lance jolted and paused the music in a spaz. He definitely wasn't expecting some stranger to walk up to his car and yell at him.

"Uh, hi," Lance mumbled, looking at the man like he was crazy (which Lance thought he was).

"You heard me, what's your deal?" the man said aggressively. 

"What's yours? You came up to my door and yelled at me! What did you even do that for?" 

"You were blasting the shittiest music I've ever heard for five minutes," he said, evident anger on his face.

"I'll have you know Ariana Grande is not shitty," Lance said, being fake-offended.

"Well, you still didn't care about the people working on projects for school here! What the fuck, man?"

"Okay! I forgot the windows were still rolled down! My bad! Jesus, I stopped," Lance rolled his eyes, getting out of his car and walking towards the guy.

He took a long breath. "We got off on the wrong foot. Hi, I'm Lance. What's your name?" Lance said, trying to be friendly and smiling.

"Keith," he mumble-whispered.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Can you leave me alone?" 

"Fine, man, but it was good to meet you," Lance waved, walking towards the store. The man soon followed.

"Hey, Coran, I'm here," Lance called, pushing the tiny door leading to the cash register.

"Hello, Lonce! Glad you made it," Coran called back from the kitchen, giving him a warm smile.

"Wait, you work here? Seriously?" The guy said, walking up to the place where you order.

"Yeah man, now what do you want to get?" Lance replied, tying his apron around his back and pushing his name card into it.

"Uh, large Taro Tea Pearl, please," he replied, getting his card out of his wallet.

"Lactose intolerant?"

"Big time."

"Okay, well that'll be $12.14. It'll be right up!"

He sat down and pulled out his sketchbook, drawing a few lines. Maybe a flower, he thought, adding a few ragged details to the lines to represent thorns.

"Taro Tea Pearl for, uh, Mr. MCR Hat! Your orders up," Lance called loudly. The shop turned their gaze to him as he closed his sketchbook slowly, getting up from the chair to get his drink.

"Next time, just call me Keith," he said, getting a red straw from the pile.

"Too bad, I can't pronounce my th's," Lance said, smirking.

"Fuck you," Keith said walking out of the store.

"You really want to?" Lance said, laughing.

"Okay, yeah, no." The door slammed closed. 

"Well, he's nice," Coran said, walking to the cashier to switch shifts.

"Sure is," Lance said walking back to the kitchen, already kind of forgetting what just happened.

XX

"Mr. MCR Hat? Is that all he can come up with?" Keith said to Shiro on a call, driving back to his college dorm room. "I mean, he could have been unoriginal and said Mullet or something, but no, he had to call me out like that even more. And what kind of pick-up line was he using on me? Or was he making fun of me?"

"Keith, he was trying to be funny. You're overthinking again," Shiro replied calmly.

Keith sighed heavily. "Yeah, yeah, but it still sucks because this is some of the best boba I've ever had, like, ever."

"Well then, you're going to get used to the guy who works there. By the way, what's his name?"

"I think he said Lance."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"What, you know him?" Keith asked, surprised.

"Yup, he's friends with Allura. He's an... acquired taste, but he's a good person. I actually invited him to our next movie night!"

"You WHAT?" Keith spat, his drink flying everywhere. "Shit."

"Yeah, we all thought it would be fun to add someone new! Besides, you need more friends, Keith."

"Do not, I have you, and Pidge, and Romelle, and Allura, and, uh," Keith stuttered.

"Exactly. Just try to be nice to Lance. For me, okay?"

"Okay." Keith turned off the call and grabbed a wet napkin to clean up the drink on his seat. If he can't handle the thought of him coming, how is he going to handle actually being next to him for a whole movie?

Long story short, Keith was screwed.


End file.
